Rise of the Subspace empire
by Unknown Meloetta lover
Summary: The subspace army has somehow returned, with Tabuu's new power can the roster save the world?
1. Chapter 1

**'I don't own nothin just the plot."**

 **(Ness' POV)**

"Oh, N can you and your sister give this to the new neighbors?" My mom asked us.

"Mmm, OK." I said, I grabbed the package.

"278 counter road." Mabel says. "Isn't counter road where Lucy lives?" I nod as I put the package on the doormat.

"No one home." Mabel says quietly. "Well mom did say to leave it here." We walk home and unlock the bright yellow door.

"Mom, we delivered it." I say. "No one was home." I sit myself down on the couch, I turn on the TV as nothing was on.

"Junk, junk, Random primid sighting, junk." I say. "WAIT! Random primid sighting?!" I say.

"Son, what is it?" My mom asked. The three of us looked at the TV, the primid was sighted around Earthquake forest. My phone rang, it was Lucy.

"Umm, N? we're going to investigate that primid sighting, wanna come?" She asked.

"Sure, but I think there is more than one primid now." I say. I hang up as we leave, Everyone in town was searching for primids.

"It was-a fake!" Mario says. It seemed like a trap rather than fake. We were in for the fight of our lives, in the end only us adolescents teens and kids survived, Ridley somehow survived and helped us.

"We need to find out who did this, and fast!" Viridi says. She offers to be the leader of our 'resistance group'.

"Right, I think we should go west, since the primid came from there. If it gets dark we'll rest up and set off in the morning." Mabel says.

"Poyo." Kirby replies, so we all set off with the inklings behind us.

"So HOW are we gonna find the grown ups?" Junior asks.

"We'll settle here for the night, we'll set off in the morning." I say. Viridi just makes flowers grow and makes crops grow healthy, we eat some bread and fall asleep.

"Rest up, Pit." She says. I just smile as I doze off and head to sleep

 **(AN)**

This is my story, don't like don't read.

The kids on the smash ultimate roster like the inklings, koopalings, Ice climbers, Pichu etc. They survived the assault.

Don't like don't read (again).


	2. Chapter 2

**(Mabel's POV)**

It was morning time already, I streched in the air and I got my hair fixed.

"Mmm, smells yummy! What's cooking?" I asked. Viridi handed us some fruit as we got a drink.

"H-hello Pit, I made Pancakes and fruit, Y-your favorite." Viridi says. Pit smiles and accepts her cooking.

"The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach." I laugh. Viridi's face turned red.

"Who told you I liked Pit?! It's not true!" She quietly scolds. We finish up and head out. We felt like heroes going up against a new threat without the grown-ups.

"Primids, Spaaks, and Mites." Lucy says. "Not ONE interesting foe." I just laughed.

"Wait until ya meet the Shellpods, or maybe the Greaps." I laugh. "Them's the powerhouses."

"Look, up ahead." N says. He points and we see a blond haired woman wearing a blue gown, and a silver crown.

"Mom!" N and I say in unison. A dark purple aura surrounded her, her eyes were yellowish orange, all the jewels in here crown and the one on her gown were purple.

"W-wait, She's your mom?!" Viridi asks. We prepared to fight her.

A luma zinged past me and it smashed into N's stomach. He was on the floor agonizing in pain.

"Your mother spent most of her life raising you. She didn't raise a heroes, she raised a failures." The woman said.

I dropped a bowling ball turning her into a trophy. I tapped the base, but the false version of our mom was still there.

"Thank you." The false mom said before becoming shadow bugs. Mom hugged me and N.

"The rest of the fighters, their in seperate parts of the world, we can find Incineroar somewhere near fire lake." Mom says. She joins us.

 **(AN)**

don't like don't read

I gave the false characters (the ones who can talk) the ability to talk, but whatever they say is super cold.

(Fun fact, Spaaks, Greaps, and Shadow bugs are going extinct in this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Lucina or "Lucy" in order to remain tough has developed a tsundere behavior) (Lucy's POV)**

We had just rescued King dedede, the belmonts, and Incineroar. I looked everywhere for a supposed 'short blue haired spy.'

"Aye! I'm cookin food! Who wants me to cook them somethin?!" Dedede barked. We had rescued Zelda a few days ago, although she was possessed by Lucas' mother's spirit.

"Just something light for me triple d." Rosalina says. Dedede looks over at my dad, he was sore from fighting.

"Yo Chrom, Ya gonna eat now?" Dedede asks. My father just waves it off.

"No, I'm not hungry" he says. N was still using his beam sword, slicing the sandbag multiple ways.

"That was beautiful!" N says, reminding me of our earlier lessons

"Well, I know my teachings have that way." I laugh.

"I wasn't talking about your teachings" he says. My cheeks turn a bright red, even though N was 16 I felt weird.

"The subspace army will strike tonight, We need someone to stay on guard." Link says.

"I'll do it." My father says. Mabel shrugs as Viridi looks worried, Pit gets hungry as always.

The dinner area was lively as dinner was served on white plates, the table was covered by a white and green cloth, Dedede made food, the mothers laughed as they told their children's stories, us adolescents often snuck out to skip stones in the near lake to calm ourselves.

 **(The next day.) (Rosalina's POV)**

It was early the next morning as I got up.

"Good morning N, Mabel." I said quietly.

"Morning." Mabel says. But no response from N. I found that...odd.

"R-Rosie?" Peach and Hinawa-Zelda asked. "Have you seen Lucas?" I look around our settlement, everyone except N and Lucas was here.

"Rosie!" Dedede says. "Those boys have been kidnapped, I know where they are follow me!" He yells, we run off Pichu and Inklings and the rest of the fighters accompany us.

( **AN)**

Don't like don't read.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Mabel's POV)**

We search high and low for my brother and Lucas. They were nowhere in sight.

"N! Lucas!" I say. They were facing the sun and didn't respond.

"I-I sense an evil aura around them." Lucy says. Lucario nods, as he prepares for battle.

"Heh, so be it." The fake Lucas says. They rush at us, we dodge each hit they throw at us.

"Their strong." I say. Viridi grabs one and tosses them. The fight was over, for now.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Lucy scolded at the false N. She ran up trying to slice him, but Viridi was talking to him.

"Tell us, why are you doing this anyway?" Viridi asks. The false N couldn't talk so Viridi had to translate his sign language.

"He says that Lucas was tortured." Viridi began. The Hiwana-Zelda and Peach grew more furious. Lucas was attending to a cut wound on his hip.

"LUCAS!" The two mothers yelled. Hiwana-Zelda and Peach grabbed Lucas and ran off to the settlement.

"Wait, who captured N?" Viridi asks. Chrom looked nervous as the false shadow bug doppleganger mimicked what happened.

"I-it can't be" Lucy says. Viridi nods, stating that he saw Chrom use a dark cannon on the two adolescent boys.

"H-he's lying." Chrom says. Within seconds Lucy hit her own father and put her blade to his neck.

"You...you hurt him?!" She says. I huffed as I motioned everyone towards the settlement, Lucy had N's trophy in her hands. She revived him at the settlement.

 **(Peach's POV)**

Hiwana-Zelda looked at Lucas and then back at me.

"P-Peach, W-we're terrible mothers. It's our fault Lucas got hurt." I begin to cry as Lucas wakes up.

"M-mom?" I hear Lucas say. He looks at his hip, he wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Lucas!" We both say. A doctor steps in. He let's Lucas go. I was furious at Chrom, but Hiwana left Zelda's body as soon as we went into Chrom's area.

I grabbed Chrom and slapped him. Zelda didn't know what was going on so she left.

"How could you hurt my son?!" I said. I walked out angrily, I knew he'd plot to get back at us.

 **(AN)**

Don't like this? Don't read it then. Some false characters can only speak sign language, both false N, and false Lucas ended up retreating after defeat.


	5. Chapter 5

The fighters had just rescued everybody, and found the blue haired spy they were so close to Tabuu.

"These illusions, as you know are fake. But they can mess with people's brains, so be careful most of these are fear." Ness says. Everyone heads out through the forest.

"Huh?" Lucy asked. Viridi noticed a shy white haired girl crying.

"What's wrong?" Viridi asked her voice was full of worry.

"My m-mommy is sad, I want to help her.." The girl had ruby red eyes and hugged Lucy.

"Don't cry," Lucy says. "I'll help you find your mother." She says. The two search for the girl's mother until they find a worried blue haired woman.

"Corrin!" The woman says. She wore a light blue shirt, red jeans,and orange shoes. She had the same face as Lucy.

"Mommy!" Corrin said happily, she hugged her and the woman lifted her up.

"Please don't run off like that! You made me worry." The woman says. The two of them walked away as Viridi and Lucy ran out of the forest.

 **(Lucy's POV)**

We finally got out of the forest, Mabel was scarred so was Rosalina.

"Well, I fought an Illusion." Mabel laughs. We had always wondered why it was called 'Forest of illusions.'

"Well, Subspace is just a few miles north, we're so close." N says. Our goal was within our grasp.

"I don't care if it's dangerous, I don't care if I get hurt I'm going to help the multiverse and no one's gonna stand in my way!" I say

 **(AN)**

I didn't have anytime to do everyone's illusions.

Viridi's illusion:(Pit has to betray Viridi in order to keep her safe from Hades)

Rosalina's illusion: (She sees N and Mabel getting bullied.)

Peach's illusion: (Same as Rosalina's except Lucas is bullied.)

Don't like don't read, ok?


	6. Chapter 6

**N's POV**

We were resting in the settlement with the rest of the fighters everyone seemed so pumped for going up against Tabuu.

"Well, Well, well." A voice says. "If it isn't the fighters." He laughed Tabuu spread his off waves t only hit the grown fighters somehow.

"Mom!" Mabel and I yell. "Well, we have no choice. We'll have to face Tabuu without the grown-up's help." Lucy says.

"A few brats are going to stop me?!" Tabuu laughed. "I'd like to see you try!" Tabuu was getting ready to battle us.

I fired a few Pk fires as Lucy used dancing blade Tabuu was constantly getting weaker with every slice. Tabuu grabbed his his light chain

"This is your end!" He yelled. The light chain is in my chest and it raised me in the air and slammed me on the floor.

"N!" Lucy yells. Blood rushed down my mouth and I kept coughing up more blood.

"Can't...breathe hurts...to...breathe" I say Mabel fires a Lloyd rocket at Tabuu as The rest of the young fighters tried to heal and protect me.

"Tell...Lucy...I...I" I began quietly. My powers began to heal my wound, I began to breathe better and I get up to fight again.

"Behold my secret weapon!" Tabuu says. He launched something at me as I tried to reflect it.

 _(Slash!)_

 **(Lucy's POV)**

"N! No!" I yell, I ran over to him, I felt a great power within me, a power capable of healing anyone no matter the deepness of their wounds.

"Time to use my power." I say quietly, I place my hands on my chest they turn into fists as a blue aura surrounds us. The power heals him and his wound closes, he was saved by a miracle.

"IMPOSSIBLE! NOOOOOO!" Tabuu yelled. Mabel and Pichu had dealt the final blow finishing Tabuu and his army once and for all.

 **(AN)**

Don't like don't read OK?


End file.
